Be On the Hunt! Or Be Hunted!
by VampireJulia
Summary: Haruno Sakura and Her sister Juria. Is on the run, since vampire And A Demon killed their parents. But what their parents didn't tell them... Is that Their mates of Vampire and A Demon. What will happen once they finally decided to settle in among the village of Konoha and Go to Konoha High and the two show up as Students? But no ones knows that the Haruno girls are angels.
1. POV

**Summary:Haruno Sakura and Her sister Juria. Is on the run, since vampire And A Demon killed their parents. But what their parents didn't tell them... Is that Their mates of Vampire and A Demon. What will happen once they finally decided to settle in among the village of Konoha and Go to Konoha High and the two show up as Students? But no ones knows that the Haruno girls are angels. Expect for a few that are hunters and the soulmates and the ones that comes cross these two girls who didn't knew until they had signs of the angel like personality.**

 **Sakura's Pov**

 **I Don't know How long I've been running with my sister. The only thing I can remember before we ran was. We where Playing a Game with our parents. When they Told us to Run.. We didn't listen though. We thought it was a game.. Not realizing until two Mysterious males shown up. And started talking to our parents.. They said something about taking us.. Our parents refused it. Until one Bare it fangs and the Other.. Turned into some kind of demon. That's when me and my Sister ran.. and While running we heard screams of our parents. And then we heard almost like bodies dropping.. They started running after us.. Chasing us.. Hunting us.**

 **My name is Sakura Haruno and Its 5 years since me And my sister been on the run.**

 **Juria's "Luna" Pov**

 **Along with my sister.. All I can remember is two Males and we are running.. Its been 5 years Sakura is 18 and am 17. Almost 18..**

 **All I wanna do is find a place that be safe from those two.**

 **My name is Juria Haruno**

 **Gaara's Pov**

 **Me and Neji has been chasing two girls for 5 years now.. Its been getting harder to track them down.. I don't know at this point if we gonna find them now.**

 **My name is Gaara and Im a Sand Demon.**

 **Neji's POV**

 **Its getting harder two Track the Haruno's the two that Ran when we killed their parents. Im beginning to wonder if we gonna find them dead or kidnapped somewhere..**

 **My name is Neji Hyuga and Im a Vampire.**


	2. Chapter 1: Entering Konoha

**" Juria We still Need to Move, We don't know where those two could be at" Sakura impatiently trying to get her sister to move. After falling in the middle of the woods. "Why could we just Settle somewhere, We haven't ran into them For months now." Juria says while getting up. "Besides I'm Hungary we haven't eaten in DAYS!" Juria Says while her stomach made a loud growl. "I Suppose we could settle in the Next Village or so? But I don't know the nearest village around here though.." Sakura looks around after saying she didn't know the nearest village. Since they where in the middle wood basically in No mans Land.**

 **But Sakura Seen a Small light Coming in the East and They both nearly screamed and Hidden behind a tree. But all it was a Gray Haired Man with a mask and Covering his one eye.. "Why are you two all the way out here? Where are your parents?" The Gray Haired man said while looking behind a Tree. " Our parent where killed by something Supernatural... We been on the Run for 5 years" Said the Pink haired with Green eyes girl. The Gray haired male looks at them. And smile Gently "Well what's your names?" Said the Gray haired Male. "I'm Juria Haruno" Said the Girl with almost white and Black hair and Violet eyes. "I'm Sakura Haruno" Said The pink haired with Green Eyes. "My Name is Kakashi Hatake, If you want I can be your new father. I know it wouldn't be like you had before. But at least You'll be safe from whoever they are." Both girls looks at him.. "Would we have to change our last name?" The gray haired man smiles then looks at them. "Well Whatever is chasing you, they might less of chance to find if we change your names in Secret." Both girls smiled "Okay" Kakashi stands up and turns to direction he came from "Then Follow me, Ill take you to your new home" Both girls follow, By the time they got to the house they feet where hurting and Stomachs where growling.**

 **When they got inside Kakashi's Wife for 3 years Sonya looks over and sees two girls who close to 18. "Who are these two Kakashi?" Kakashi stared at her "I found these two out in the woods. They where on the run something supernatural. Their parents where killed by what ever has been chasing them." Sonya looked at the girls "Aw, what could possibly want to kill you two, In time you may tell us so we know what to look out for.." Sakura and Juria looked at her... "You mean you believe us?" Sonya looks at us "Yep we also have Rogue vampire and other things attacking our village. So I wont be surprised they where looking for something or someone." Juria looks at them " Ill tell you but please don't tell anybody else" Kakashi and Sonya looked at them "We wont" Sakura looks at them and thinks how to tell them "I was only 13 and my sister was 12, we where playing tag in our house and outside. Juria Saw something near our woods.. Two males. Their weren't related. But My father and Mother came to face them.. Cause the one was too close to Juria's Hiding place.. They told Me and Juria run, But we didn't.. We don't know what was going on, Until we heard one saying about Mates and Taking us away from them.. Our parents refused. One Bear its teeth but had more like fangs the other turned into demon like form. They killed our parents in front of us.. That's when we both Ran. After they killed them they start chasing us down.. for 5 years we been on the run.. Learning in schools and then run when they apply.. as students. so far the last few months we haven't seen them but.. we afraid what they do if they find us now.'**

 **Kakashi looks at them after hearing their story. "It sound like the one is Vampire, The other a demon" Sonya looks at them "What did they look like? Cause theirs a clan that's hunts demons and vampires but they cant hunt certain ones.. I write them down and Kakashi can take them to the clan and see they can pull anything up." The girls look at them and Nods in agreement "I seen the vampire up close.. He had pearlish white eyes, Brown Hair.. He covered his forehead with something most of the time.. And that's all.." Juria says trying to recall on what he looked liked. As Kakashi wrote it down "Its sound like A Hyuga.. That Clan has been a Vampire Clan for a Long Time.. If he from that clan... he Might be A Pure Blood."  
**

 **Juria Stares at him and Looks at him scared "How long they been a Vampire clan?" Kakashi looks at her "Probably the Last era if I had to guess. that last era I think was about Two Million Years ago" Juria's Face Flushed. Kakashi looks at sakura "What about the other one?" Sakura think's for a Few minutes then "He had red hair, Green eyes, Has some kind sign on the one side of his Forehead" Kakashi Writes that down "Okay got tomorrow I'll take this to Uchiha Clan and see if they can figure it out." The girls look at him "There the Hunters" Kakashi looked at them "Yes their the clan that hunts anything supernatural down" Sonya cuts in "Yes, but if these two cant be hunted then we may want to think about of buying semi permanent hair dye and color contacts to try blend these two in our family" Kakashi looks at Sonya "True very true." Sonya smiles and looks out the window "Well, the main Uchiha family is coming over today for supper and their bringing their two boys" Kakashi sighs "I completely forgot about that today." Sonya smiles at him "Its okay, it happens Kakashi" she says as their is a knock on the door as Sonya got the girls into some clothes that fits them and Kakashi opens the door to find the family smiling. Fugaku looks at Kakashi "Why we heard almost like girly screams?" Kakashi sigh and said "Forgive that, my wife is just dressing up two girls I found out in the woods a few hours ago.." Fugaku looks at him confused "Found? what do you mean by that?" Kakashi looks at him as he invites them in "Those two girls are running away from they describe a vampire and a demon"**

 **Sasuke looks at his father so does Itachi "Why I gotta a feeling that they where mates? to them" Fugaku looks at them "We'll see if they tells us themselves okay, but Kakashi what clan are they from? Kakashi says "They where from the Haruno clan that has been getting killed off the past 10 years, I wont be surprises if its the two they describe. that has been killing of the clan." he say as they hear humming & someone singing " I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**  
 **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun" as they hear another screaming "JURIA, STOP SINGING THAT SONG MOM TOUGHT YOU BEFORE SHE DIED" Sasuke says with curiosity "Juria? What kind a name does a mother name her child juria?" His mother smacks him upside the head while Itachi laughs "Ha ha, nice one for getting smacked by mom" Sonya comes out the room saying "Forgive me it took me awhile to get these girls dressed, come on out girls its okay" Sakura comes out the room and blushes when seeing boys as the same for Juria, Sasuke looks at them smiles "How come one of them has Black and white hair?" Sakura growls "BE NICE ABOUT MY SISTERS HAIR!" Juria smacks sakura "sakura QUIT BEING SO BITCHY ABOUT Everything..." Sakura looks at Juria as her eyes flashes from green to violet as well "Im older then you" Sasuke and Itachi jumped as Itachi spoke "That one girl eyes flashed" Fugaku looks at the pink haired and see the eyes flashes violet " Is she an angel?" Kakashi looks at Fugaku "Why are you asking that?" Fugaku looks at Kakashi "Because the haruno's aren't really humans, they where a angel clan" Sonya stopped and looks at Fugaku "Angel clan? what do you mean?" Fugaku looks at the girls "Why don't you ask them, they should be getting their wings by the time the hit the age 18 or shortly after their birthday." The girls looks at the Male as sakura says "Yes where angels, The Haruno clan represented two things The light, the colors of the hair where usually light colored hair and a side where represented the dark haired colors are common are black or white, it was rare for it to be a two tone of the dark haired colors. So you caught us, what are you gonna do? Not help us now?" Kakashi looks at them smiles "No, we wont do that" Fugaku smiles at them as well " But what is exactly does the two males look like that hunting you two down?"**

 **Juria looks over at the window and screams when she someone that looked like the male she seen but female "Oh god, Its a female version of that male I was talking about!" Sakura at looked at her "Damn it, how she tracked us?" Sasuke looks at the two girls "Who tracked you?" Juria looks at him and says "The cousin of the vampire that's been after me for 5 years tracked us here. Now shes going to go tell them Im betting of it" Itachi looks at the window and barely catched the glimpse of the female "Well shes wrote something on the door.." Itachi said as he goes and opens the door and reads the words "You Can run, but you cant hide from them, they will find you and take you back to their villages" at the end a letter H.H is written Sakura reads it "Great, what they gonna do? Kill us?" Fugaku says "A vampire nor demon isn't allowed to harm an angel. But it never said anything about a vampire nor demon cant be mates to the angels" Sakura and Juria yips at the thought of those words.. Sasuke looks at them "Are you two okay?" Sakura growls and says "No" as Juria goes back to singing the song she was starting to sing "** **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**  
 **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)Get out your guns, battles begun, Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die,**  
 **With my heart on a trigger." Sakura sings along with the song "They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." as they switched back and forth and just begun to sing at the same time " And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. i** **f love is what you need, a soldier I will be. " and they stopped singing as Kakashi smiled "Why did your mother taught you that song?" Sakura looks over "She taught us that song, because it was the reason what angels are used to doing half of the time"**

 **(I don't own the lyrics to the song)**

 **Stay turned for the next chapter 2: Hinata Informs Neji and Gaara**


	3. Chapter 2: Hinata Informs Neji and Gaara

**Chapter 2: Hinata Informs Neji and Gaara**

 **Kakashi looks at them "Oh.."**

 ***To Where Neji And Gaara is at***

 **Gaara looks around in the castle of the village where Neji lives "I cant believe we lost them again thanks to you Neji" Neji growls at Gaara "Oh shut up its equally your fault as well, and you know it." He hisses at Neji's words "Yea but you couldn't believe it either when their parents never told them, about us, about the deal and everything" He says while hissing as Neji looks at him "The Haruno clan is slowly being killed off anyways from their constant war with Vampires and demons. Their gonna get what's coming to them eventually." Neji looks out the window as its dark in the village "I suppose your right Neji.."  
** **Hinata walks in with a black and blue kimono "Neji-san, I found them." Neji looks over At Hinata and moves faster where he's in front of her "Well then where are they at?" Hinata looks at Neji "Their in Konoha, they got token in by a person name Kakashi Hatake, they had over the Uchiha family at over their house. But I left the message you wanted" Gaara looks at her "So they found their way to that village, too bad the Uchiha's cant harm us. I would love to have a fight with them." Neji looks at him "Yes, but doesn't mean they wont break that law to try to protect the girls" Gaara looks at Neji "True, so when do you want to leave?" Neji Smirks "How about now?" He said as he packed some clothes and puts his backpack on. And as Gaara put on his backpack.**

 **Hinata says as she seen leaving "Go north, that's where you will find the village" Neji smiles at his cousin "Thanks" as In 2.5 seconds he went into vampire speed as girls where getting ready to go school as their hair color and eyes color where different.**

 ***Back to the girls***

 **Sakura hair went from cherry blossom pink to grayish brown and eyes brown. And Juria went from Black and white to sliverish gray hair color and black eyes. In school they names where Akita Len** **Hatake (Sakura) and Luna Kita Hatake (Juria) as they names where as new students, not realizing by the time they got into the school, that their is two more new students. Neji Ryu And Gaara Ryo, as they where trying to keep their last names hidden.**

 **Sakura entered her classroom as did juria (Which their in the same grade and got the same room)** **Their teacher Shizune told their was two new students that day other then the girls. As the boys entered the girls in the class went crazy over their cuteness. Juria looked around and as her eyes met Neji's gaze "Oh crap" Shizune spoke "Okay boys why don't you introduce yourselves to the class? Neji how about you go first? " He smiled "Okay miss, My name is Neji Ryu. Im 18 years old, Im a transfer student" Gaara went next "My name is Gaara Ryo, Im also 18 years old and a Transfer student" Sakura was thinking "Gaara? Neji? That's their names?" Sasuke looked over at the two girls as they trying not to get up and run out of the room.. As the girls notice the empty seats next to them.. As Shizune sent them to choose between the two empty seats Neji chose the one by Luna (Juria) and Gaara choose the one by Akita (Sakura) Both girls thought "They must of known who we are if they are sitting beside us on purpose." as Shizune handed out class papers of their schedules to each student of what classes they got.. Luna(Juria) hits her head on the table when she seen her first class was gym. "Why gym?" As Shizune let everyone talk until their first classes started. Sasuke went over to Luna (Juria) "What is your first class Luna?" She looks over at Sasuke "Gym is my first class" Akita (Sakura) chuckles "Poor you, sis you got a tough break on gym as first period.." Luna, looks over "And what is your first period?" Akita (Sakura) "Art" Luna, sticks her tongue out at akita "Lucky" Sasuke Smiles at Luna "Don't feel bad I got Gym as well... What about you two new guys what do you got?" Neji said "Library" Gaara said "History" Sasuke chuckles "Poor you, Hey naruto do you got gym as well" Naruto smiles "As usual" Shizune gets another student in their homeroom class "What's up with new students? okay Hinata Ryu speak your name please" Hinata says "My name is Hinata Ryu, Im a cousin to Neji, sorry I was late and Im also a transfer student" Naruto blushed when she sat next to him.. "Hey Hinata what's your first class?" Hinata smiles "Gym" Luna hides her head while drawing a wolf. Kiba walks over "Hey Luna what you drawing? Looks like a wolf?" Luna smiles as she says "Yes its a wolf" As the first period class rang.**

 **And as Juria and Sakura make their way to their period. Juria followed Sasuke and naruto as she barely seen Hinata and Neji talking for a few minutes. Neji whispers "What are you doing here Hinata?" Hinata smiles "My mate is also here, so don't feel bad he's a demon. And that your father thought you needed some help as well I try to catch my mate.." she says while whispering.. Neji nodded.. "Well then, follow Sasuke and Naruto they have Gym as well" Hinata smiles "Was planning on it" she said as she closed her locker with her gym clothes and followed Sasuke, Naruto, And Juria to gym. As Sasuke and Naruto gets to gym and goes to the men's Dressing Room as Hinata and Juria went to the females Dressing room. Karin pushes Luna (Juria) To the wall and tells her "Stay away from Neji, And Sasuke their mine" She hisses at Karin "Sasuke is my friend and for all I care you can have Sasuke, But I wont guarantee that Neji nor Sasuke will want you for a Girlfriend, since your a bitch and all" Juria Said as she pushed Karin away from her and got to a dressing room while Karin was growling. And Hinata was smiling while thinking "She Cares more for Neji, then Luna Leads on, or should I think, Juria since clearly she didn't hide the mark on her shoulder good enough for, Neji not to think it was her."**

 **The Females And males got out of the dressing room and on to the warm-ups, which they had to running, jumping jacks and then onto the main event on that day which was Dodge ball. After they all got done with warm ups, the captains of two dodge ball teams where Karin and Sasuke, Karin had chosen hers, as Sasuke chosen as well, he chosen Juria, naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara's siblings (They didn't land in The same homeroom as Gaara though) and tenten, Karin had chose the rest. They started throwing balls at each other, and Karin kept aiming at Juria but she kept dodging, until when juria thrown the ball it hit Karin which caused Sasuke's team to win. Then that's when the second period bell rung and Juria Math as her 2nd class of the day. As she got there. That's when she realized Neji had math as his 2nd class, because he was heading towards that classroom. She wanted to turn and run from that classroom. But she didn't want to give herself away so she sat their working on the problems on the board until the teacher shows up. Neji sat in his seat and starts working on the problems as well. Juria finished the problems when she was surprised by who the teacher is. That it was Mr. Kakashi Hatake himself teaching the class. He taught his class and as the 3rd bell rang for launch time juria met up with Sasuke, naruto, sakura, tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. Juria got her food and sat down, and it was pizza for that day and naruto was eating up the pizza like It went out of style.. Juria just stared at him "Why is he eating that pizza so fast?" Sasuke "He likes pizza as much he loves ramen noodles.." Kiba says "I'm surprised he hasn't become F.A.T Yet.." Naruto looks "Im right here, you know... And the reason I'm not Fat yet because Im a Fox demon and very hyper.. unlike you, werewolf" Kiba growls "Well at least Im not flaunting that Im werewolf.. Besides Sasuke didn't tell us luna and Akita real names cause he's gonna tell us when he met at his house.." Sakura and Juria looking somewhat dumbfounded.. until Sasuke said something "The reason why is because Of Neji, Gaara and Hinata" Kiba looks dumbfounded after that "What do you mean?" Shino cuts in "He means that those three are hunting them down if you haven't figure out yet.." Naruto looks at them " I'll admit it, Hinata is to be my soul-mate XD" Sasuke looks at Naruto "That's why over the summer you went to their castle.?" Naruto smiles " Yep. I only saw Hinata though.. I Didn't see Neji.. But she said that he's was hunting down his mate, who went one the run with her sister 5 years back. I think she said her name was Juria Haruno.. I believe "**

 **Juria gulped when she heard that. Naruto looks at her "Why you look so nervous?" Sasuke shoot back "Dip-shit she is Juria, Her and her sister are gonna coming over to talk about it, and they have their hair dyed which, it was just a excuse Kakashi gave so, they don't give away what supernatural being they are." Kiba looked over at Sasuke "Well Im looking forward to it XD" Tenten looks at them "You guys always do, cause you get invited when its taco and nacho night.. and besides the Uchiha clan is also a supernatural being, even though they prefer hunter clan" Sasuke looks at tenten "Yes Uchiha clan is the 1st top demon clan, but where also known as Hunter clan, cause where always stuck putting everyone else in line" Tenten looks at him "So what's the news on the survivors of the Haruno clan?" Sasuke looks at them "The clan is currently reviving their dead clan member's again" Juria and Sakura Thought "I completely forgot about that... So mom and Dad will be Revived Eventually" Naruto looks over at sakura and Juria "You forgot what..." Juria and sakura jumps "Um its nothing " Sasuke looks at them " Don't try lying to us..." Juria looks at Sasuke "We'll tell you when we get to your house" Juria says while sakura is really trying not to scratch at her back preferable the shoulder blades" Tenten looks at Sakura "Itchy akita?" Sakura looks at her "Slightly but Im waiting till we get to Sasuke's house to scratch" Sasuke looks at sakura "Is your back itchy?"**

 **Sakura looked at Sasuke "Not really " Is lying to trying avoid Sasuke's gaze. Juria back becomes very itchy and after her launch and puts her tray in the spot where the other people are putting their trays and walks back to sakura and put her head down, while trying to not to scream cause it was getting very itchy. The Bell Rang for the 4th period, which sakura had math and Juria had History, and of course the subject was about angels and vampires. As the 5th period rang Sakura had history and Juria had to deal with library. And once they got their stuff done. It was time for them to go home. But Kakashi knew Juria and sakura where going to Sasuke's house so he walked home.**

 **"Yay This school day is finally over with XD" Tenten said happily, Sakura looked at her curious as Sasuke cut in "Tenten doesn't like school very much, she more hyperactive then naruto is" Sakura looks at Sasuke "That's why tenten is so antsy?" she said. Tenten looks at sakura "Yep, Im always hyper" Juria cuts in " I hope she isn't drinking too much caffeine" Tenten shoots back "Nope just some pop, water and maybe a slushy in between" Juria just walked Surprised on what tenten told when she said "caffeine" they finally got to Sasuke's house and he takes him to his room "Makes yourselves at home" Sasuke said as naruto and kiba started fighting over the one beanbag, while sakura and juria takeoff the overlaying hiding their tank tops. Sakura says "My Shoulder is very itchy" she said while trying to scratch at it. After naruto and kiba stopped fighting cause, kiba won the beanbag chair so naruto sat on Sasuke's bed away from Sasuke. "So what's exactly is your real names?" Kiba asked Sakura answered "My real name is Sakura Haruno" Juria looked at kiba "Well you figured it out since naruto had to say my name.. Its Juria Haruno" Tenten "Is the eye color and the hair color hair dye and contacts or no?" Sakura answered "Its nor hair dye or contacts, its on our powers on being an angel" Naruto "So it was you two I was smelling the angel from, but where's your wings?" Juria cuts in "It's making its way out" She said while getting itchy again. Sasuke looks at naruto and says "What she means, its the reason why their itchy, cause the wings are finally starting to pop."**


	4. Chapter 3: Night Creatures want to play

**Chapter 3: When the Night Creatures Decide to Play~**

 **Naruto said "Their Wings are just Finally to pop?" Sasuke yells at naruto "YES! Now quit being so surprised about it."**

 **Kiba looks at Juria and says "Why she laying on her side like that?" Sasuke looks at Juria "I don't know.. But Im afraid that she may eventually show signs of Vampire." Naruto looks at Sasuke "Because the Fact, her mate is a vampire.. which her being an angel, she may become a Vampric Angel." Sasuke punches Naruto "We better hope she doesn't" Sakura looks at them "Yea, And if She does?" Sasuke looks at Sakura "Then she will be more attracted towards Her mate. If she hasn't already." Sakura eyes flashed Violet again at Sasuke "DONT EVEN SAY THAT TOWARDS ME, EVER!" Juria's wings popped and the colors being Black with Crimson/Blood Red tips and Sasuke and Naruto's mouth dropped. Kiba says "I think its already starting.." Sakura looks at Her younger sister and seen her Skin was starting to get lighter. And become Nearly white. So sakura looked at her teeth and seen two fangs starting to lengthen.. Sakura yells at her "Juria, Don't you dare go Vampric angel, please fight it" When she said that,**

 **Fugaku walks in and sees that Juria was going into the Vampric angel as he grabbed something that puts that person to sleep for a few hours as He gives it to her. As Juria slowly fell asleep as the transformation was now settling down. As Sasuke's Father looked at Them and asks "When did her Wings popped?" Sasuke says to his father "Only a Few seconds ago? Is their a way to keep the vampric angel at bay?" His father nods and says "We just to need to monitor so she doesn't try and go after Blood. Thats all we can do for now.. She will wake in a few minutes due to the fact the vampires intend not to sleep long enough.. So the thing i gave wont last a few hours. and it will last a few minutes. But food is going to be done in a few, And NO We do not have Any sugary drinks."**

 **Tenten Screeches and says "HEY!" Sasuke just looks at her and says "Oh shut up, Tenten you can drink water!" Tenten Pouts on sasuke's Comment as Kiba chuckled until Tenten Thrown a Pillow at that caused him to fall out of the Beanbag chair. Kiba looks at her and says "What the hell was that for?" Tenten looks at him and says "Because you chuckled at me!" He only stares while making a low tone growl Until naruto purposely pounced on him while having his fox ears and tails out while laughing at Kiba as kiba got naruto off of him as he looks at him and says "Pounce on me One MORE Time Naruto and see what happens!" Naruto only chuckled "Sorry, If you attack me and done damage, Hinata will be able to feel it and may come after you!" He says while chuckling Evilly as Kiba growled out of frustration. As Sakura shook her head as Juria was slowly waking up and heard Kiba and Naruto having a argument as she only said "Well you two please quit Arguing.." Kiba and Naruto nodded and quit fighting as sasuke only rolled his eyes at those two. Juria holds her head as she got into a Sit up position while sasuke asked "How are you feeling?" She only said "I dont know, I'm hearing thoughts, But their aint my own though.." Kiba looks over and says "What?" Naruto says "Its the thing, you dim whit of a werewolf.. Whenever a supernatural is close to their mate, They will be able to hear there thoughts.. Even 20-40 miles away, they will be able to hear there thoughts" Kiba nods and says "Im gonna guess that.. Neji is within range then" Naruto nods.**

 **Neji's Pov:**

 **I walk in along with Hinata and Gaara, For a Motel it aint that bad, three beds. Im just thankful I didn't have to share a bed with them. I rather share a bed with my mate over them. I look over to see Hinata and Gaara putting there clothes away. As i already put my clothes away, I sat on the bed and lay down as I started to hear thoughts that weren't my own, Unknowingly I smirked not realizing it as Hinata asks "Neji, Why are you smirking for?" I look at her and says "I can hear Juria's Thoughts." Gaara growled and says "I cant hear sakura's yet.. That Means Juria is starting to show Vampric Angel" Hinata chuckled and says "That means she's gonna be more attracted towards neji-san now" I chuckle at Hinata's Comment while i close my eyes and just think to myself on ~"Why would she try Disguise herself and think she was not gonna be able to not get caught.. When she still had the mark on her shoulder"~ I look over to see Gaara pacing back and forth as I ask "Why the hell are you pacing Back and Forth?" Gaara looks at me and says "Im, Impatience thank you very much" I rolled my eyes and just look at the ceiling as Hinata felt something as i look over and ask her "What now?" Hinata looks at me "Naruto gotten hit somewhere.." I smirk and says "Well, Lets go see..Him" Hinata Smiles and nods as Me, Hinata and Gaara left to go see naruto.**

 **Normal Pov:**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura and Juria went to the kitchen and started to dish their food. As Kiba smacked naruto for trying to grab a drink he wanted as Naruto yipped and said "Jesus, Dude. There's how many bottles of waters.. YOU DONT NEED TO SMACK MY HANDS!" Naruto growls at Kiba as he snickers until Juria looks at them and says "QUIT FIGHTING NOW!" Sasuke Jumped at hearing Juria telling the two boys to quit fighting. Juria sat down on the table with one taco and some chips with nacho sauce. As sakura had the same thing, Tenten was going berserk cause she wanted pop. Sakura took a sip of water cause her throat all of sudden felt dry. Juria looked over at her sister then started eating, as Kiba and naruto where already chowing down on their food. As itachi sat down next to his brother and looks at Naruto and Kiba while saying "You know, If you keep doing that you will eventually choke on your food." Naruto Looks over at him and says "Well, Sorry.. Cant help your mom makes great tacos and Homemade nacho sauce" Itachi rolls eyes and looks over at Juria and says "Hn... So my dad wasnt joking when he said That the vampric angel was starting to show.." Juria nodded as Kiba asks "Anyways How are you able to hide your wings so well?" Juria looks at them and says "Because once we pop the wings. We can put the wings back inside our shoulder blades.. And use them when need be" Kiba Jaw drops. Juria finished her plate of food when she felt something to look towards a window. She looks at the window and seen Hinata,Gaara and Neji in the distance as stuttered while saying "Hinata,...Gaara..Neji..Is...coming ...this...way" Sasuke looks out of the window and tells his father "Shes right, There coming this way" Fugaku says "Okay i will go out and talk to them" As he said that he walks outside and says to them "What are you doing, coming towards my home?" Neji only looks at him and says "Where only here because Hinata, Felt naruto getting hurt." Naruto heard that and looks at kiba while growling slightly. Fugaku says to them "Well, those two are not fighting now..We took care of there fighting" Hinata looks at him and says "Let me Guess, Juria yelled at them?" Fugaku's eyes widen and says "H-how?" Neji Smirks and says "I can hear her thoughts as well she can hear mine." Fugaku growls and says "So.. You can easily leave her alone Hyuga" Neji Chuckles and says back "You know, i can't leave her alone, So why bother protecting her? You know Eventually whats going to happen" Fugaku gritted his teeth and says "Yea, But killing their parents doesn't help your case any" Gaara snaps at Fugaku saying " There FATHER'S MOUTH WAS THE REASON THEY GOT KILLED!, Their Father didn't want to step aside of the deal there mother made! Instead he Forced her to help him to keep us away from them.. So now tell me why would we be on the hunt for them?" Fugaku sighs and says "To explain what exactly happened?" Gaara nods. As Kiba sniffed the air and looks over at Juria while mumbling "Why does she need to go on her Monthly thing.." Sasuke looks at kiba and says "I heard that!"**

 **Kiba whines and says "Well Sorry, Being a werewolf haves Pro and cons..." As kiba puts his head down and keeps calm. Juria looks at him then she goes to the bathroom and finds out why kiba was being so** **weird as she was mumbling until sasuke's mother puts a Pad under the door as Juria went and get as she says "Thank you". Sasuke's mother says "Your welcome" As she puts the pad on while a few minutes later she comes out and sits next to sakura. Fugaku only says "Okay, I will let you into my house, But now pulling crap.. Got it" The three nodded as Fugaku walks inside with them following them. Kiba says "What a Min, Why is he letting them in..?" Sasuke says "He told them the truth on why they where here, and Gaara said why they killed Sakura and Juria's Parents. " Sakura says "What?" Juria looks over at sakura and says "It was our father's fault.. I only figured it out because hearing his thoughts" Juria hears someone behind her as she looks behind her to see neji was behind her while she quickly turned her head around and trys not to look at him. Sasuke only shook his head, While Kiba was still whining at the smell as Neji only shot him a glare of ~I dare you, to try it, werewolf~ Kiba quits whining when he seen Neji's Glare. Gaara Sat in a chair next to sakura and Looks at Kiba while saying "Did Neji, Shoot you a glare?" Kiba nods as Gaara trys not to laugh. Hinata sat next to Naruto as He blushes as his fox ears and tail was still showing.**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter:4**


End file.
